Questo Amore
by Shuichi-Shindou
Summary: Mini FF scritta su una poesia di J. Prevert *_* bellissima(la poesia^^') SasuXNaru


§QUESTO AMORE§  
  
Serie: Naruto  
  
Pair: SasuXNaru  
  
Rating: ... boh^^', forse PG   
  
Disclaimer: I personaggi nn sono miei ma del Sensei Kishimoto ¬_¬ gli ho kiesto milioni e milioni di volte di regalarmi almeno Sasuke ma niente da fare sigh sob ç_____ç ke ingiustizia!!! Cmq stò organizzando un rapimento, ki vuole venire con me e fregarsi uno dei personaggi di Naruto me lo faccia sapere!^O^( Xò Sasuke è già prenotato -_-)  
  
Note: La poesia è di J. Prevert ed è una delle mie preferite.  
  
Note 2: ^^'''''La scorsa volta ho detto ke alcune ragazze ke recensivano la ff erano straniere e x questo mi facevano i complimenti... qualkuno(ISIL ^X^ *smack*) mi ha fatto notare ke poteva essere offensiva cm frase eh eh eh ^_^;; mi scuso tanto tanto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! perdono!  
  
Non volevo dire ke parlate male l'italiano ç_ç!  
  
Come sempre la dedico a loro ^_-  
  
§Questo Amore§  
  
Questo amore  
  
Così violento  
  
Così fragile  
  
Così tenero   
  
Così disperato   
  
Il nostro amore è nato dal niente, sorto dal nulla come le stelle allo sparir del sole.  
  
All'improvviso.  
  
Inaspettato da entrambi.  
  
Ci siamo trovati ed è stato come se fossimo nati per stare insieme.  
  
Quante volte abbiamo litigato per un non nulla?  
  
Quante volte hai pianto per i nostri battibecchi?  
  
Quante volte abbiamo poi fatto la pace perchè per noi era impossibile ignorarci?  
  
Questo amore   
  
Bello come il giorno  
  
Cattivo come il tempo   
  
Quando il tempo e cattivo   
  
Questo amore così vero  
  
Al mattino mi svegliavo trovandoti accanto a me, pacificamente addormentato, e completamente ignaro delle sensazioni che il mio cuore provava quando i miei occhi si posavano sulle tue membra.  
  
Questo amore così bello   
  
Così felice  
  
Così gioioso  
  
Così irrisorio  
  
Tremante di paura come un bambino quando e buio  
  
Quando scherzavi con gli altri,  
  
quando sorridevi ad altri,   
  
quando guardavi altri...  
  
Io soffrivo e avrei voluto rubarti gli occhi affinchè loro si potessero posare solo su di me.  
  
Così sicuro dì sé  
  
Come un uomo tranquillo nel cuore della notte  
  
Ma sapevo che tu saresti tornato sempre da me, perchè lo sguardo con cui guardavi quegli 'estranei' era totalmente diverso da quello che mi donavi .  
  
Questo amore che faceva paura agli altri   
  
E li faceva parlare e impallidire  
  
Si, estranei...   
  
Anche se ti sorridevano affabili, li sentivo tante volte parlare di te, di NOI, del nostro amore non normale per i loro canoni.  
  
Ma cosa ne sapevano loro dell'amore?  
  
E' un sentimento che lega due persone con un filo indissolubile, senza tener conto del proprio sesso.  
  
Questo amore tenuto d'occhio   
  
Perché noi lo tenevamo d'occhio  
  
Braccato ferito calpestato fatto fuori negato cancellato   
  
Perché noi l'abbiamo braccato ferito   
  
calpestato fatto fuori negato cancellato  
  
Tutti ci guardavano con disprezzo, insultandoci da dietro le spalle senza coraggio di dirci quelle stesse parole davanti a noi.  
  
E io cercavo di proteggerti da queste voci...  
  
E tu invece le sentivi, e soffrivi per questo.  
  
Finchè non hai più retto...  
  
in lacrime mi hai sussurrato tre semplici parole:  
  
"Ti lascio, Addio"  
  
E sei sparito oltre la boscaglia, senza mai voltarti indietro per guardarmi.  
  
  
  
Questo amore tutt'intero   
  
Così vivo ancora  
  
E baciato dal sole  
  
E' il tuo amore   
  
E' il mio amore   
  
E' quel che e stato  
  
Ogni volta che ci incontravamo era come se nessun legame ci fosse mai stato.  
  
Ma io lo sentivo...  
  
Tu mi fissavi quando pensavi io non me ne accorgessi.  
  
E io ti fissavo a mia volta sempre evitando di incrociare i tuoi occhi.  
  
Questa cosa sempre nuova   
  
Che non e mai cambiata  
  
Vera come una pianta  
  
Tremante come un uccello   
  
Calda viva come l'estate   
  
E' passato più di un anno da allora, ma ciò che provavo per te non è ancora cambiato.  
  
Ho tentato tante volte di dimenticarti ma nulla è riuscito a distogliere la mia mente dalla tua figura.   
  
Eri sempre lì nei miei pensieri, col tuo sorriso radioso, quell'espressione dolcissima che il tuo viso assumeva quando ti arrabbiavi con me.  
  
Sia tu che io possiamo andare e tornare   
  
possiamo Dimenticare   
  
E poi riaddormentarci svegliarci soffrire   
  
invecchiare addormentarci ancora Sognarci  
  
della morte ringiovanire e svegli sorridere ridere   
  
Quante volte ho sognato di tornare al tuo fianco.  
  
Purtroppo però a fermarmi era il mio orgoglio ancora ferito per il tuo comportamento.  
  
Mi sarebbe bastato un tuo cenno e io mi sarei buttato ai tuoi piedi.  
  
Ma questo non è mai avvenuto...  
  
Il nostro amore non si muove   
  
Testardo come un mulo   
  
Vivo come il desiderio  
  
Crudele come la memoria  
  
Stupido come i rimpianti  
  
Sentivo che anche per te era lo stesso... ne ero sicuro, tu mi amavi ancora, ma le tue paure per il giudizio degli altri sembravano essere più forti dell' amore per me.  
  
Tenero come il ricordo   
  
Freddo come il marmo   
  
Bello come il giorno  
  
Fragile come un bambino  
  
Ci guarda sorridendo   
  
Ci parla senza dire  
  
Ora sono qui, in riva a questo fiume.  
  
Come un'ondata i ricordi si impossessano di me riportandomi ai momenti felici trascorsi con te.  
  
La mia dichiarazione improvvisa, tu che sei fuggito impaurito da questi nuovi sentimenti che affluivano al tuo cuore.  
  
Il nostro primo bacio nello stesso giorno, la nostra prima volta a casa tua.  
  
Esperienze che mai avrei voluto vivere con qualcun altro, solo e sempre con te.  
  
Esperienze che forse non potrò mai più rivivere.  
  
E io l'ascolto tremando   
  
E grido   
  
Grido per te   
  
Grido per me   
  
Ti supplico  
  
Per te per me per tutti quelli che si amano   
  
E che si sono amati  
  
Non posso permetterlo!  
  
"IO TI AMO!!!!!!!"  
  
Oh sì gli grido   
  
Per te per me per tutti gli altri   
  
Che non conosco   
  
Lo grido alla vallata davanti a me.  
  
Lo grido all'intero mondo sperando lui possa aver sentito queste mie parole.  
  
Lo grido a tutti, affinchè sappiano che è solo mio.  
  
Lo grido a me stesso, per convincermi di questo.  
  
...E poi mi appare davanti, come una visione.  
  
Resta dove sei   
  
Non andartene via   
  
Resta dov'eri un tempo  
  
Resta dove sei  
  
Non muoverti   
  
Non te ne andare  
  
Forse è solo un miraggio, ma, quando si avvicina a me con passo felpato, ho la prova che non è un'immagine creata dalla mia mente.   
  
Si ferma a pochi passi da me e mi fissa con quegli occhi del colore del mare in cui vedo accavallarsi milioni di dubbi.  
  
Sei indeciso se restare o no... ti prego, rimani, non scappare, non lasciarmi di nuovo solo.  
  
Noi che siamo amati noi t'abbiamo dimenticato   
  
Tu non dimenticarci   
  
Non avevamo che te sulla terra   
  
Non lasciarci morire assiderati   
  
Ti prego, ricordati dell'amore che ci ha unito.  
  
Ripensa ai bei momenti passati insieme.   
  
Non pensare alle cose brutte.  
  
Ai litigi inutili, alle malelingue gelose del nostro rapporto.  
  
Insieme supereremo qualsiasi ostacolo.  
  
Lontano sempre più lontano dove tu vuoi   
  
Dacci un segno di vita   
  
Più tardi, più tardi, di notte   
  
Nella foresta del ricordo   
  
Sorgi improvviso  
  
Tendici la mano   
  
E salvaci  
  
All'improvviso il tuo sguardo cambia, sembra tu abbia preso una decisione che potrà portarmi in paradiso o trascinarmi all'inferno.  
  
Tu mi tendi la mano e sorridi...  
  
Stavolta mi hai portato in paradiso con te, di nuovo insieme come allora ...  
  
Io, Sasuke Uchiha e tu, Naruto Uzumaki.  
  
***Owari*  
  
Sasuke&Naruto: °_°  
  
Vege: ^_^ ?  
  
Sasuke: Sicura ke siamo noi? -_- nn hai citato i nostri nomi mai durante la storia!  
  
Vege: Certo ke siete voi ¬_¬ e poi vi ho citato alla fine  
  
Sasuke: -_- ti sei sprecata... in più è un polpettone noioso...  
  
Vege: -________________-   
  
§Ecco la poesia da me usata nella fanfic^_^§  
  
-- Questo Amore--  
  
'Questo amore  
  
Così violento  
  
Così fragile  
  
Così tenero   
  
Così disperato  
  
Questo amore   
  
Bello come il giorno  
  
Cattivo come il tempo   
  
Quando il tempo e cattivo   
  
Questo amore così vero  
  
Questo amore così bello   
  
Così felice   
  
Così gioioso  
  
Così irrisorio  
  
Tremante di paura come un bambino quando e buio  
  
Così sicuro dì sé  
  
Come un uomo tranquillo nel cuore della notte  
  
Questo amore che faceva paura agli altri   
  
E li faceva parlare e impallidire  
  
Questo amore tenuto d'occhio   
  
Perché noi lo tenevamo d'occhio  
  
Braccato ferito calpestato fatto fuori negato cancellato   
  
Perché noi l'abbiamo braccato ferito calpestato fatto fuori negato cancellato   
  
Questo amore tutt'intero   
  
Così vivo ancora  
  
E baciato dal sole  
  
E' il tuo amore   
  
E' il mio amore   
  
E' quel che e stato  
  
Questa cosa sempre nuova   
  
Che non e mai cambiata  
  
Vera come una pianta  
  
Tremante come un uccello   
  
Calda viva come l'estate   
  
Sia tu che io possiamo andare e tornare  
  
possiamo Dimenticare   
  
E poi riaddormentarci svegliarci soffrire invecchiare addormentarci ancora Sognarci   
  
della morte ringiovanire e svegli sorridere ridere   
  
Il nostro amore non si muove   
  
Testardo come un mulo   
  
Vivo come il desiderio  
  
Crudele come la memoria  
  
Stupido come i rimpianti   
  
Tenero come il ricordo   
  
Freddo come il marmo   
  
Bello come il giorno  
  
Fragile come un bambino   
  
Ci guarda sorridendo   
  
Ci parla senza dire  
  
E io l'ascolto tremando   
  
E grido   
  
Grido per te   
  
Grido per me   
  
Ti supplico  
  
Per te per me per tutti quelli che si amano   
  
E che si sono amati   
  
Oh sì gli grido   
  
Per te per me per tutti gli altri   
  
Che non conosco   
  
Resta dove sei   
  
Non andartene via   
  
Resta dov'eri un tempo  
  
Resta dove sei  
  
Non muoverti   
  
Non te ne andare   
  
Noi che siamo amati   
  
noi t'abbiamo dimenticato   
  
Tu non dimenticarci   
  
Non avevamo che te sulla terra   
  
Non lasciarci morire assiderati   
  
Lontano sempre più lontano dove tu vuoi   
  
Dacci un segno di vita   
  
Più tardi, più tardi, di notte   
  
Nella foresta del ricordo   
  
Sorgi improvviso  
  
Tendici la mano   
  
E salvaci'  
  
- J.Prevert - 


End file.
